kingdom_of_dirksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariana of Dirkson
Mariana Sonica (officially: Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Mariana of Dirkson, Princess of North Saint Peter) is the Crown Princess of Dirkson, eldest daughter of King Joseph I, Federal Senator and was briefly Acting President of the Council of State from 2002 to 2003, being the first women in the position. History Background Crown Princess Mariana was born on October 7, 1988, and long awaited by the Sovereigns and by the country, becoming the living symbol of the continuity of the dirkian monarchy. Early life She is the daughter of the King of Dirkson and thus a Princess. Mariana is liked a lot by her people as she acts like a role model to them. One day she will be the first reigning Queen of Dirkson. She lives in Dirkson City even though Al does not live with her at all times due to his commitments. Acting President of Dirkson In 2002, King Joseph I dissolved the Council of State and the Federal Legislative Assembly, with the Constitution making the Crown Princess the Acting President, at age 13, the Princess became the youngest Head of Government in the world. In an official visit to India at the G20 summit, she met with several heads of state and government, declaring to the press: "I am the youngest Head of Government in the world, I am a third the age of most of you here, but I am doing my best to faithfully exercise the duties of Acting President of the Kingdom of Dirkson." She also became the youngest person speaking at the opening of the United Nations General Assembly, on behalf of her father. Marriage Mariana met the famous racer and Piston Cup champion Al Kar Mohammed in 2009 at the Dirkson City Urban Circuit inauguration, and then followed rumours about them dating before an official announcement of their engagement was made by the Royal House in the middle of 2010, they got married in early 2012. Accusations With Al Kar having a low performance in the Piston Cup the following years after their marriage, she was accused of misleading him by some international press. An angry Al Kar slammed them afterwards. Birth Scandal In 2015, she was involved with her husband, Al Kar in a birth scandal whereby they had a child prior to their marriage. In an official letter along with an interview, they both told that it was not a scandal but rather something that they kept private to make their child, Drake Kar lead a peaceful life for a while and that they married in 2012. Appearances As Crown Princess and Federal Senator, Mariana has many official state assignments, as she is the first representative of the Dirkian Monarch in the country and abroad, during the session to elect the Presiding Board, she must be the ''Acting President of the Federal Senate''. Even though she fulfills her duties as the Crown Princess, she nonetheless has time to attend some of his Piston Cup races and the World Grand Prix. Titles and honors Royal * October 7, 1988 - October 7, 2006: Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Mariana of Dirkson * October 7, 2006 - Today: Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Mariana of Dirkson, Princess of North Saint Peter Federal Senate The Internal Regiment of the Federal Senate determines that the Federal Senators by right, the daughters and sons of the Monarch, should be treated the same way as other Federal Senators. * October 7, 2006 - Today: Her Excellency, Federal Senator Mariana Sonica Crown of the Princess.png|Crown Princess' Crown Minor Coat of Arms of the Princess Mariana.png|Lesser Coat of Arms of Crown Princess Mariana Princess Mariana's monogram.png|Crown Princess Mariana's monogram Official Photo of Federal Senator Crown Princess Mariana.jpg|Official Photo as Federal Senator Category:Princesses Category:Royal House of Sonica Category:Royalty